vindictusfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Характеристики персонажа
'Характеристики персонажа' Характеристики непосредственно влияют, насколько хорош ваш персонаж в бою. Различные характеристики влияют на вашего персонажа по-разному. 'Базовые характеристики' 'Сила' *Strength или STR *Увеличивает урон, наносимый вашими физическими атаками. **Каждый 1 очко силы увеличивает атаку ровно на 2.7. ***Темный рыцарь и Паладин, со способностями (Destiny /Potential) увеличивают атаку ровно на 2,8. *Для всех персонажей, кроме Evie, Сила позволяет поднимать более тяжелые предметы. **Объекты, отмеченные белой рукой можно подобрать без каких-либо штрафов выносливости. **Объекты, отмеченные оранжевой рукой медленно тратят выносливость. **Объекты, отмеченные красной рукой не могут быть подобраны. *Для всех персонажей, кроме Evie, Сила увеличивает критический урон на 0,015% (в пределах 30% в течение 2000). 'Ловкость' *Agility или AGI *Повышает вашу защиту. **Каждые 2 очка ловкости увеличивает защиту на 1. *Позволяет вашей выносливости восстановиться быстрее. **Каждые 105 очков ловкости сокращает время до полной регенерации выносливость на 0,3 секунды. *Позволяет быстрее восстанавливаться после оглушения. *'Только для Lann:' Увеличивает урон от всех атак способностями с парными копьями за исключением Tail Piercing. **Каждые 40 очков ловкости увеличивает сильные атаки парными копьями на 1%. *'Только для Lann:' Увеличивает урон Gliding Fury и Lightning Fury. **Каждые 47 очков ловкости увеличивает урон Gliding Fury и Lightning Fury на 1%. *'Только для Lann:' Увеличивает урон Active: Fury No.7. **Каждые 38 очков ловкости увеличивает урон Furious Seven Damage на 1%. Интеллект *Intelligence или INT *Сокращает время между получением бонуса AP от Meditation. **Каждое 1 очко интеллекта уменьшает время бонуса AP на 0,15 секунды. ***Ограничено показателем 2000 интеллекта для сокращения на 300 секунд. *Увеличивает урон от ваших магических атак. **Каждой 1 очко интеллекта увеличивает магический урон на 2. *Увеличивает критический урон, наносимого удара с помощью магии. **Интеллект увеличивает критический урон на 0,015% (в пределах 30% в течение 2000 интеллекта). *'Только для Evie, Arisha, и Sylas:' Позволяет подобрать более тяжелые предметы. Сила воли *Willpower или WIL *Снижает ваш шанс быть сбитым или оглушенным. *Сила воли увеличивает шанс критической атаки в размере 0,0075% за каждое 1 очко силы воли.. **Шанс критического удара, при повышении силы воли, автоматически повышается в меню персонажа. *Сила воли также увеличивает Здоровье, где 1 очко силы воли = 0.6 Здоровья. Удача *Luck *Повышает вероятность получения дополнительных (белые) Evil Core. *Единственный способ увеличить удачу является оснащение NX предметов (например, значки или благословения). *Базовая удача равна 100. *Если у вас есть бонус к удаче (более 100), вы получите один гарантированный дополнительный (белый) Evil Core со всех боссов. Эффективные характеристики Здоровье *Health Points или HP *Очки здоровья, сокращенно HP, определяют, сколько урона игрок может поглотить. *Здоровье теряется получив удар от врага или окружающей среды, падая с высоких уступов, или с использованием определенных навыков, таких как у Lann Fury Infusion. *Характеристика "защита", поможет уменьшить количество теряемого HP, вовремя удара. *Если здоровье падает до нуля, игрок станет нетрудоспособным, он падает, и будет не в состоянии двигаться. **Выведению из строя можно противостоять с помощью Life Flare навык, который зависит от характеристики силы воли. *В случае потери трудоспособности, игрок должен быть возрожден с помощью Phoenix Feather или Revive. В качестве альтернативы можно использовать Goddess Grace или Goddess Grace (Party) из Supply Depot. **Используя Phoenix Feather, чтобы оживить игрока, оно восстановит 50% HP, в то время как заклинание Revive восстанавливает определенное количество в зависимости от ранга, а Goddess Grace восстановит полное здоровье. *Максимальный запас здоровья может быть увеличен путем получения определенных титулов, поднятия уровня, или увеличения силы воли или Health Mastery. *Здоровье также могут быть получено из определенных эффектов брони. *Здоровье можно восстановить с помощью зелий HP, собирая Restoration Erg Crystals, или используя уникальные способности, такие как Healing Corona. **У зелий снижается эффективность при использовании во время движения. Merc Recovery Potion является исключением. **Способность HP Potion Proficiency может повысить эффективность любого зелья, используемого при стоянии на месте или движении. *Когда игрок трансформируется в Паладина или Темного рыцаря, максимальный запас здоровья пользователя будет полностью восстановлен и временно увеличен. **Бонус 500 здоровья предоставляется при трансформации, а также дополнительно 500 (в общей сложности 1000) при использовании 2-ой трансформации. Эти цифры могут быть увеличены за счет пассивных навыков Path. **Paladin Grace: Regeneration и Dark Knight Revelation: Regeneration может восстановить HP на определенную величину в секунду до определенного предела. Выносливость Stamina или STA *Выносливость позволяет использовать атаки и движения. **Регулярные атаки останавливают регенерацию выносливости. **Уклоняясь, используя сильные атаки, бросание предметов, захваты и все атаки потребляют выносливость. **Если закончится выносливость, персонаж будет задыхаться и нужно сделать передышку, оставляя его уязвимым. **Различные навыки потребляют разное количество выносливости. ***Некоторые навыки, которые потребляют выносливостью могут быть использован без необходимого количества. Выносливость будет использована нормально, но не может упасть ниже 0. *Максимальная выносливость может быть увеличена с помощью Stamina Mastery. **Максимальная выносливость увеличивается на 10 для всех персонажей по достижении 80-го уровня. **Трансформируясь в Паладина или Темного рыцаря, игрок получает дополнительно 50 выносливости на время трансформации. С помощью 2-го преобразования будет увеличивать еще на 50, в общей сложности на 100. **Темный рыцарь с Revelation: Aura увеличить максимальную выносливость для всей группы, до тех пор пока они находятся рядом с Темным Рыцарем. *Персонажи имеют разное количество очков базовой выносливости. **Evie и Kai Базовая выносливость 110 **Lann, Vella, Hurk и Lynn Базовая выносливость 120. **Fiona и Karok Базовая выносливость 130. *На восстановление выносливости влияет: **Ловкость и Battle Respiration увеличить скорость восстановления выносливости. ***Если игрок превысил максимально допустимый вес, восстановление выносливости уменьшается. **Stamina Potion, SP: Insane Reaper у Evie, Grace: Stamina у Паладина или Revelation: Stamina у Темного рыцаря могут восстановить выносливость на определенное количество в секунду. Это "экстра" восстановление выносливости будет продолжаться даже при нормальной регенерации выносливости, например, при спринте. **Определенные навыки, такие как Fury Infusion у Lann, способность Active: Slashing High, трансформация в Паладина или трансформация в темного рыцаря может восстановить 100% от выносливости при использовании. **Определенные навыки, такие как Active: Slashing High, также могут поддерживать 100% выносливости в течение ограниченного времени. *Некоторые атаки, такие как Weakness, временно сбросят выносливость пользователя до 0 и предотвратить регенерацию выносливости любой форме в течение ограниченного времени. *Некоторые свитки могут увеличить максимальную выносливость или скорость восстановления выносливости, например, Enduring или Berserker. Атака *Attack или ATT *Увеличивает урон, наносимый физическими атаками. *Все оружие имеет значение атаки. **Атака может быть увеличена за счет характеристики Сила. *Некоторые способности, такие как Fury Infusion у Lann и Active: Berserker Spirit могут временно увеличить физическую силу. *Паладин и Темный рыцарь увеличивают атаку на 700, в то время как White Knight и Black Knight добавляют 2300. **Revelation: ATT и Revelation: Fury увеличивает атаку Темного рыцаря и Black Knight. *Steal у Темного рыцаря позволяет им поглощать HP своих врагов, чтобы преобразовать его в силу атаки. Магическая атака *Magic Attack или M. ATT *Increases the damage dealt by magic attacks. *All of Evie's and Arisha's weapons have a Magic Attack value. **Magic Attack can be increased through the Intelligence stat as well as Evie's Magic Mastery. *The Paladin and Dark Knight Transformations increases M. ATT by 700, while White Knight and Black Knight adds 2300. *Revelation: ATT and Revelation: Fury increases the M. ATT of a Dark/Black Knight. *Dark Knight's Steal allows them to absorb HP of their enemies to convert it to attack power. DEF (Defense) Defense или DEF *Lowers the damage received from attacks. *All armor has a defense value. **Defense can be gained by the Agility stat, Defense Mastery, Stone Skin and Armor Proficiency skills. **Armor can break if the user takes too many hits, and the defense added from the armor piece will be lowered. ***A high ranked Stone Skin can restore a certain amount of Defense for each broken piece of armor. ***Higher enhanced armor maintains more defense when broken than lower enhanced armor. ***Critical hits will instantly break a piece of armor, regardless of previous durability or damage dealt. *Grace: DEF and Grace: Perseverance increases the Defense of a Paladin/White Knight. Miscellaneous Stats Maximum Weight Weight * Maximum weight determines the maximum weight, measured in stones, that a character can equip. * The amount that a player is currently carrying is shown by a weight meter in the inventory window. The weight meter is divided into three zones: ** The white and yellow zones means the player is carrying a safe amount of weight; no penalties are incurred. *** The yellow zone indicates a hundred stones beneath the maximum weight cap, suggesting that players are close to reaching their maximum weight cap. ** The red zone means that the player is carrying too much, and incurs penalties to stamina and knockdown recovery, as well as movement speed. * Each character has a different starting maximum weight. Evie has the lowest base maximum weight, while Fiona and Karok has the highest. * Only weapons, shields, and armor have weight. Higher leveled items tend to weigh more than lower leveled items of the same type. ** Cloth armor weighs less than light armor; light armor weighs less than heavy armor; heavy armor weighs less than plate armor. ** Ranking item proficiencies decrease the effective weight of items of that type. For example, Heavy Armor Proficiency decreases the weight of each piece of heavy armor that a character is wearing. Effective weight does not change the weight of the item itself, but rather the calculation toward maximum weight for a character. * The actual weight of an item can be decreased by enhancing it to +1, +2, +6, +11, and +14. * Maximum weight increases naturally as a character's level increases. * Maximum weight can also be increased through the Weight Endurance skill. Weapon Balance Balance или BAL *Weapon Balance determines the range of damage the weapon inflicts. In other words, each weapon’s damage will vary based on the Balance of it. **For example, if a weapon’s balance is 80, it will have a chance to inflict between 80% - 100% of total damage. ***For further explanation, every time the player deals damage the game rolls a number and applies it as a percent. The minimum possible roll is equal to the player's balance total, while the maximum is 100. This is then applied against the character's actual damage, meaning that a character with 80 balance would deal anywhere between 80% to 100% of the actual damage per hit. ****Simply put, higher balance is better. *Weapon Balance is capped at 90. Attack Speed Attack Speed ATT SPD *Attack Speed determines how fast or slow the character attacks with the weapon. **For Kai's longbow mode, the attack speed only effects the reload time. *Each point of Attack Speed increases the speed of attacks by 0.5%. *The time required to complete any attack is given by the following formula: real attack period = base attack period / ((200 + Attack Speed) / 200) *Some skills, such as Active: Slashing High and SP: Insane Reaper, temporarily increases the weapon speed. *Characters who are shorter tend to have more attack speed while a taller character will have less speed. *Attack Speed can be increased by enhancing the weapon from +6 and beyond, and enchanting. **Some weapons from level 60 or higher have base attack speed, such as +9 attack speed on Dreamwalker Twin Swords. *The Attack Speed also effects the recovery time of an attack. Attack Distance Attack Distance *Attack Distance is the range from the character to the opponent. *Attack Distance cannot be increased from weapon enhancements. *Characters who are taller tend to have more attack reach while a shorter character will have less attack reach. *Attack Distance is a hidden stat specific to the weapon (specifically the appearance weapon in terms of fused gear). *As a Paladin or Dark Knight, the Attack Distance greatly increases. *All of Hurk's and Lynn's weapons have the same Attack Distances. Critical Chance Critical Chance *Critical Chance determines the chance you will land a critical hit. **Critical Chance is determined by Attacker's Critical - Defender's Critical Resistance. *The final Critical Chance after all the calculation is capped at 50%. For example, a player has 90 critical and the boss has 20 critical resistance, but since the cap is 50, said player will only have 50% Critical Chance against the boss, not 70%. **Lann's Critical Break and Risky Wind's Windrider can increase this cap. *A character can raise their Critical stats in several ways: **Skills such as Critical Hit and Lann's Fury Infusion, Thousand Needles's Sharp/Furious, and Risky Wind's Windrider. **Willpower increases Critical Chance at the rate of 0.0075% for every 1 Will. **All weapons gives some amount of critical. **The formula for total critical rate is the following: Critical Hit Skill Rate + Weapon Critical + (Willpower/2000 * 15) + Other Critical Enhancements Critical Damage Critical Damage или CRIT *Critical Damage is the damage dealt from critical hits, as a percentage. *Has a base of 100. *Every 1 Strength gives 0.015% Critical Damage for physical damage characters and every 1 Intelligence gives 0.015% Critical Damage for magic damage characters. *Critical Hit and Lann's Critical Damage increases Critical Damage. Critical Resistance Critical Resistance *Critical Resistance lowers the chances that an opponent will critically strike you. *The formula for resisting critical chance is: Total Critical Chance - Critical Resistance. *Certain armors increase the wearer's Critical Resistance. SP (Special Power) Special Power или SP *SP is a resource used up when using extremely powerful abilities. **Most skills that use SP are prefaced with Active:, such as Active: Raging Fever. However, a few skills such as Kai's Magnum will draw SP in spite of not being labelled as such. *The SP bar only becomes visible when the player has first obtained an SP skill. *The SP bar is split into 5 parts; each sub-bar is 250 SP, making the whole bar 1250 SP. Skills consume one or several of the sub-bars. *Many common actions, such as using smashes, increases SP. Many characters have unique, additional ways to increase SP such as Fiona's Guard. **Grace: Fatigue, Grace: Vigor, Revelation: Fatigue, Revelation: Vigor increases SP regen for the respective transformation. **Paladin's Grace: Aura generates SP by a certain amount per second for the entire party, so long as they are near the Paladin. *SP can also be gained through SP Recovery Potions. *Using a Goddess Grace or being revived with a Party Revival Feather or Guild Heavenly Feather provides 500 SP. *The status ailment Decreased Energy decreases SP by 450 within 6 seconds. *Lynn's Active: Jade Fox reduces SP over time as well as when she is hit by a damaging ability. MP (Mana Power) Mana Power или MP *MP is a resouce used up when utilizing enchanced attacks with either Focus or Spellblade; *MP is exclusive for Arisha characters; *MP's maximum value is 500; *MP is gained by attacking enemies with either Spellblade or Focus; *MP needs to be charged by using Mana Drain before it can be used (turning from dark blue to light blue); *The only skill that utilizes MP is Mana Blade mode. When in Mana Blade mode, each attack dealt drains about 10 MP; *Perfect Drain can net you additional amount of MP. The amount of additional MP depends on the rank of Mana Drain skill. Категория:Информация